


Love Taps

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Stiles, Little Headspace, M/M, Peter is a Little, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted to drink his milk <i>and</i> watch his cartoons. It's unfortunate that he forgot to listen to his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Taps

**Author's Note:**

> If you wouldn't mind sharing your lovely writing: Steter with daddy kink, littl!peter and daddy!stiles, naughty Peter being disciplined maybe

It was an accident. He had not meant to spill his milk all over the couch but he knew it would not matter that it was an accident; Daddy had told him not to drink his milk on the couch, had told him to only drink his milk at the table.

It was just that his favourite cartoon had been playing on the TV, his Daddy had set up the Netflix, and he had ended up snuggled up on the couch without realizing it. Peter had not even noticed that his glass of milk had been held in his left hand.

It was only as he felt a sudden coldness seeping into his pants that Peter noticed the milk but by then it had already been too late; the milk had spilled all over himself, and the couch.

A tightness had gripped his chest as panic grew in Peter because he knew, just knew, that his daddy was going to be so upset with him. 

He had done his best to clean up the spill, frantically wiping at it with the towel from the kitchen, but the big wet spot never went away. His eyes teared up as he continued to rub at the spot, his vision blurring as he tried not to cry.

And that was how his daddy found him, crying in front of the couch as he kept swiping at the spill.

His daddy had sighed, that horrible sound filled with disappointment that made Peter’s eyes sting anew with the shame of having been naughty.

Daddy had walked over and pulled Peter into a hug, rubbing his back the way that made Peter calm down, and told him to go finish his snack at the table while Daddy cleaned up the mess. Peter had tried to stop him, shaking his head and stuttering that he could do it, but Daddy had frowned at him and that had stopped Peter right quick.

He had trudged over to the table and sat himself down on his chair but his tummy had hurt too much to eat. He knew he was going to be punished.

Ten minutes later his daddy had walked into the kitchen to explain that he had been naughty having his milk on the couch, and that sometimes little boys needed punishment so that next time they would remember to be good.

And that was how Peter found himself draped over his daddy’s lap, about to be spanked.

“Now Peter, I’m going spank you 5 times.” Daddy said. A second later daddy’s hand landed on his bum and Peter cried out, trying to wiggle away.

His daddy pushed down a little harder on his back to keep him from moving and landed four more spanks. Peter was fully crying by the end of it but more from the upset of having disappointed his daddy than the actual spanking.

Peter clung to his daddy the moment he was sitting upright, and snuggled his head into his daddy’s neck. 

“That’s it, you’re alright. It’s over now.” Daddy rumbled soothingly as Peter’s tears petered off.

Peter allowed himself to stay snuggled in close, enjoying how tight Daddy’s arms were wrapped around him. Sitting cuddled on his daddy’s lap was Peter’s favourite place in the entire world.

“Daddy,” Peter ventured once the thought filtered into his brain. “You didn’t spank me very hard.”

Daddy laughed. “No, bunny, I didn’t.”

Peter pulled back to stare at his daddy. “Why not?”

“Because you very clearly did not mean to spill your milk even though you somehow managed to make it to the couch. Daddy just wanted to make sure you remember that next time, you leave your cup on the table before coming into the living room for cartoons.” Daddy said as he leaned forward to kiss Peter’s forehead.

“Oh.” Peter said, squinting his eyes as thought it over. He nodded as he decided Daddy was making sense. “Will you watch cartoons with me?”

“Well, we can watch cartoons if you want. Or,” Daddy continued before Peter could nod that he absolutely wanted to watch cartoons with Daddy. “we could bake some oatmeal raisin cookies. It’s your choice.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open as he processed what his daddy had said. “But, you’ll let me bake cookies after I was naughty?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Oh course, bunny.” Daddy smiled at him.

“But I was naughty.” Peter said, just making sure Daddy had not forgot.

“I know, but just because you were naughty doesn’t mean you are a naughty boy.” Daddy explained as he set Peter onto his feet on the floor. “So, what’ll it be: cartoons or cookies?”

“Oh please, oh please can we do both?” Peter begged, smiling wide at his daddy as Daddy pushed himself to his feet.

“Both?” Daddy asked, and Peter nodded. “So cookies now and cartoons once we’ve finished baking?”

Peter nodded again, body quivering in excitement.

“Okay, I like that plan!” Daddy grinned, laughing as Peter raced ahead of him into the kitchen.

His daddy was the bestest daddy ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
